HammerheadMask
Dart (ダーツ Dātsu) is a human hitman armed with super deadly darts and is an RP character conceptualized and used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Dart is a egotistic and shady killer who poses a friendly face at first, but when angered or insulted in some way (in ways that offend him that is) he is quick to anger and reveals his true colors. Naturally this kind of thing would normally get him caught but the thing is with his deadly vaporizer darts and combined with his good aim, very few have actually managed to tell their tale of their encounter of Dart. History Debut: They Call Him Dart Dart made his first appearance in a bar at Seattle where he was playing a game of darts and kept winning by hitting the center everytime, impressing the people inside of the tavern. Ash was also present watching the entire scene. Then somebody crashed into Dart, spilling alcohol all over his Dart's favorite jacket. Just as the person was about to apologize, Dart then threw his vaporizer dart at the man, disintegrating him and leaving behind only a pile of bones. The rest of the bar members tried to escape, only for Dart to throw his vaporizer darts at all of them, killing them all. Dart then vaporized the bartender as well and stated that he was going out "hunting". Later that afternoon, Dart rode his motorcycle to the center of the city and found FlamingoMask. FlamingoMask glared at Dart and got ready to fight him. Dart then took out some vaporizer darts and threw them at FlamingoMask; FlamingoMask then shot a beam of light and sweeps it at the explosive darts, causing the darts to explode in mid-air. Dart then rushed up to FlamingoMask and the two then began to combat each other. Dart then threw down one of his fiery darts to the ground, sending FlamingoMask backwards. Dart then fired his pistol at FlamingoMask, to which FlamingoMask then generated his shield to protect him from the bullets. FlamingoMask then ceased his shield and flew forwards, kicking against Dart hard. As Dart got back up, he then shot FlamingoMask in the right arm with his pistol, causing FlamingoMask to bleed shadows. Dart then bombarded FlamingoMask's area with three fire darts and while FlamingoMask was able to avoid in time, the fire darts then hit against some walls of buildings, setting them on fire. FlamingoMask glared and then took out his Wrecking Flail, bashing it against Dart. Dart rolled over and fired gunshots, to which FlamingoMask flewup high, before then returning, kicking at Dart repeatedly, then following it up on it with a Flamingo Punch at his face and then finally following it up with a Flamingo Kick at him, sending him flying over. Dart collapsed to the ground, but he wasn't finished yet. Dart then shot some Vaporizer Darts at FlamingoMask, to which FlamingoMask barely avoided but then IkaMask appeared and wrapped his tentacles around Dart, badly shocking Dart. Neo SquidMask then tossed Dart away, to which Dart then landed on some debris and passed out, defeated. Make Some Noise Dart later appeared to meet up with Fenrir's gang and spoke to them for a while, and apparently was not aware that they were monsters until they killed a guy working at the gas station that they were at, but he didn't seem to care, as he found them to be cool. When the gang targeted Noisy Boy, Dart then fired fiery darts at Noisy Boy, adding insult to injury. Noisy Boy then realized he couldn't beat all three of the criminals all at the same time, so he then decided to throw them off course and slammed down his fist to the ground, sending a minor shockwave and sending back the three criminals away. Noisy Boy then retreated for the time being, due to heavy damage. As Noisy Boy was put back into his trailer and driven elsewhere and being repaired, Noisy Boy stated that he was still looking forward to meeting Sagiri again soon. Dart retreated and was ticked off that he didn't get to kill the robot. The Hunt for the Crystal Skulls Pt. 4: Siege the Temples WIP The Hunt for the Crystal Skulls Pt. 5: Big Triumph! The Game of Life or Death WIP Abilities & Weapons * Darts: True to his name, Dart is equipped with a seemingly unlimited supply of darts that he can use for combat. ** Vaporizer Darts: Dart's most powerful darts, Dart can hurl these vaporizer darts at his target and once hitting the target, can cause the victim to disintegrate and leave behind only their bones. ** Fire Darts: Dart can also shoot out fiery darts that once landing on contact and cause fiery blasts. * Pistols: Dart is also equipped with powerful pistols that he can use to shoot at his enemies with from afar. * Marksmanship: Dart has excellent marksmanship and great aim. Trivia * Dart was first created in 2015 by Gallibon the Destroyer, but was not used in anything prior to his debut appearance in RP. * His appearance his largely based off Woody Harrelson's character from Natural Born Killers (1994). ** Dart even claims himself to be a real "natural born killer" during his fight with FlamingoMask. * Dart is one of the very few human villains to target FlamingoMask who did so on his own accord and was not hired by somebody else to do it, he simply just wanted to kill a Nocturne for once. * He is the only human character to have been allied with the Nocturnes or Viperaks. * Originally he made more appearances however a majority of them were rendered non-canon, which left him only two modified versions of his Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Assassin Category:Neutral Evil Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Minor Villains Category:Original Characters Category:Terrorists Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)